Kyle Denton
Kyle Denton is one of the DigiDestined located in Japan; he is originally from America and partnered with Zanmon. He is the bearer of the Crest of Darkness. Appearance Kyle has brown, almost orange eyes, and slightly long orange hair that comes down to his eyes. His choice of attire during the group's first adventure in the digital world is a green zip-up hoodie, a gray shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. While the threat of Diablomon was present Kyle wore a white dress shirt, red tie, navy blue jacket with yellow stitching and brown pants. His school attire is identical to the older Digidestined's. Personality Kyle is the usually the mature, calming presence among the DigiDestined. When faced with the prospects of the Digital World, Kyle didn't have as extreme a reaction as the other kids, taking in their new surrounds easier than everyone except T.K. Generally speaking, Kyle is the most patient of the DigiDestined and acts as the counselor for the group. In school, Kyle's parents considered it rare for him to get below a 80 in classes when he was 15. Digivice/Crests Kyle has the same Digivice as the other DigiDestined, and it turns Black with a Grey tint when using his Crest to Digivolve Zanmon to Ultimate or Mega. His Crest of Darkness is a half moon. Biography Kyle's parents moved to Japan in January of 1995. Later in the year he was awake late at night and witnessed the fight between Greymon and Parrotmon. This event caused him to be chosen as a new DigiDestined. Years later Kyle goes to the same summer camp that the other kids who witnessed that fight were also attending, and along with the others who witnessed the fight was drawn into the Digital World where he met his Rookie Level Digimon, Zanmon. DNA Digivolution ShiningZanmon When DNA Digivolving with Zanmon, the combined entity uses Kyle's body and gender while having Zanmon's long hair and her outfit as TensaZanmon. The blade also becomes longer than before and is almost if not completely indestructible. When fused Zanmon and Kyle could feel and hear the other's emotions and thoughts as if they were their own, and while the link can be lessened in order to hide one's thoughts the other will know this is occurring. * Mega Swipe: SaigoZanmon simply swings their sword with the air pressure that results being powerful enough to injure Mega Level Digimon. * Preparation for the End: SaigoZanmon uses this technique as a preparation, and loses the coat and shirt while having bandages coating their torso. Wisps of darkness trail off their body the instant they use this technique, along with particles of stardust. * The End: Zanmon and Kyle summon up all of their power into one final, unstoppable, seemingly all powerful attack, but the consequences of utilizing this attack are immeasurable. Trivia Japanese is Kyle's second language, and as of the first adventure into the Digital World he still has difficulties with the language. If Kyle had a theme song it would be Rain by SID during Digimon Adventure 02's timeframe. Category:Digidestined Category:Human